parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style)
This is PrinceBalto's human style spoof of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Cast *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Aang *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Katara *Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Sokka *Andrea (Krypto The Superdog) as Toph Beifong *Li Shang (Mulan) as Prince Zuko *Malina (The Emperor's New School) as Suki *Merlin (The Sword & The Stone) as Uncle Iroh *Scrat (Ice Age) as Momo *Tantor (Tarzan) as Appa *Gobber The Belch (How To Train Your Dragon) as King Bumi *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Bato *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Master Pakku *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) as Princess Yue *Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) as Chief Arnook *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Firelord Ozai *The Groomer (Road Rovers) as Princess Azula *Esmeralda (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) as Ursa *Mulan (Mulan) as Mai *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea) as Ty Lee *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Admiral Zhao *Fa Zhou (Mulan) as Jeong-Jeong *Stoick The Vast (How To Train Your Dragon) as Hakoda *Lana Lang (Superman: The Animated Series) as Kya *Grandmother Fa (Mulan) as Gran-Gran *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Haru *Cassim (Aladdin III) as Tyro *Fa Li (Mulan) as Haru's Mother *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Cabbage Merchant *Hercules (Hercules) as Earth King Kuei *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Bosco *Dr. Facilier (The Princess & The Frog) as Long Feng *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Monk Gyatso *The Emperor (Mulan) as Guru Pathik *General Parvo (Road Rovers) as Yon-Rha *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Yon-Rha's Mother *Two-Face (Batman: The Animated Series) as Combustion Man *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Hama *Batgirl (Batman: The Animated Series) as Avatar Kyoshi *Teenage Clark Kent (Superman: The Animated Series) as Young Avatar Roku *Superman (Superman: The Animated Series) as Adult Avatar Roku *Lois Lane (Superman: The Animated Series) as Ta-Min *Aladdin (Aladdin Trilogy) as Young Firelord Sozin *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Adult Firelord Sozin *Jafar (Aladdin) as Firelord Azulon *Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Young Zuko *Robin/Tim Drake (The New Batman Adventures) as 13-year old Zuko *Sadira (Aladdin TV Series) as Young Azula *Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) as Young Mai *Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Young Ty Lee *Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Young Sokka *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Young Katara *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (The Aristocats) as Aunt Wu *Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) as Meng *Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) as June Scenes *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 1- Jasmine and Kuzco Find Mowgli *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 2- Prince Shang Vs. Admiral Hook *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 3- Hook Murders The Moon Spirit *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 4- Flashback: Shan-Yu Burns His Son *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 5- The Viking King Of Omashu *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 6- Kuzco Meets Malina *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 7- Obi-Wan Of The Water Tribe *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 8- The Great Divide *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 9- The Spirit World *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 10- Avatar Superman *Avatar The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 11- The Blue Spirit *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 12- The Painted Lady *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 13- Avatar Day *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 14- Flashback: Merlin's Siege Of Ba Sing Se *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 15- Shang Alone *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 16- Jasmine Confronts General Parvo *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 17- Tales Of Ba Sing Se *Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 18- Tantor's Lost Days *Avatar The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 19- The Ember Island Players *Avatar The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 20- Shredder's Comet Part 1- The Phoenix King *Avatar The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 21- Shredder's Comet Part 2- The Old Masters *Avatar The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 22- Shredder's Comet Part 3- Into The Inferno *Avatar The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 23- Shredder's Comet Part 4- Avatar Mowgli/Mowgli Defeats Shan-Yu *Avatar The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) Part 24- End Credits Opening Narration Jasmine (voice-over): Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the people of the four nations lived together in harmony. However, all that changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. One hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new avatar, an airbender named Mowgli, and, although his airbending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone. But I believe Mowgli can save the world. Category:Princebalto Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto